


Unexpected Effects

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Drug Use, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry ingests a potion that makes him horny; Snape takes advantage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

[[My friend suggested that I get the Harry Potter books on tape and listen to them while traveling this summer. I did so but didn't become hooked until the 5th book. I immediately ran out and bought the 6th and 7th books (luckily, this was a week after the 7th book was published) and read through them in one day. I was hooked on the series and loved the idea of Snape and Harry together.

On my return home, my flight was delayed and I had forgotten to charge my laptop battery so I could not do any work. I had this fantasy in my head that was dying to come out, so I searched all over the airport for a notebook and wrote this story on the flight home.

It was quite embarrassing writing it on the plane. I was sitting in first class, surrounded by all these powerful businessmen, and I was scribbling Harry Potter porn in a notepad. After I wrote it, I thought of a sequal, but never got around to writing it because I got sucked into NoG. 

I've since been informed that this is a very common plot device, but I swear I read no other stories before I read this one. Any similarities are purely coincidence. 

Warnings: Chan, non-con ]]

Snape had set his class to the task of brewing Methlyxanthous, a potion that was a light stimulant similar to caffeine without the negative side effects. It was one of his favourite potions to teach as it was simple to screw up. It left the student with a rash of bright purple pimples that took nearly half a day to abate when the potion was brewed incorrectly. Of course he had informed the class of this side effect before they began to brew, causing more than a few faces to shine wet with nervous perspiration. Potter looked especially nervous, Snape observed with concealed glee. The boy's lips were set in a thin line as he carefully cut up his Theobroma root, making sure the pieces were equally sized. Normally Granger helped him out, but now she was assisting Longbottom who was sweating so intensely it appeared as though he were trapped in a sauna. On any other day Snape would've put a stop to her helping Longbottom, but watching Potter's open look of confusion as he stumbled entirely on his own gave the Potions Master great satisfaction. Weasley was just as confused. As he moved to add some Malvaceae to his cauldron, a wide sweep of his arm knocked Potter’s book and several of the ingredients to the floor. Potter dropped down to quickly clean everything up as Weasley apologized profusely. When Potter stood again, he glanced at Snape who gave him a cold glare. "Only 15 minutes until tasting time, Potter. Is your potion ready? Perhaps we should have you drink first." Young Malfoy and his friends laughed while Potter narrowed his eyes and quickly reopened the book as he tried to clean off his ingredients. He would need to add them soon in order to give the potion time to brew. Snape observed the muddy brown colour of most of the brewing potions, while noting that Potter’s was a deep red. It appeared he'd managed to brew Criollo, a bitter tasting drink that also caused acne. It was the sort of careless error Snape had hoped Potter would make. The brat frowned as he looked at his friend's cauldrons but it was too late to rectify his mistake. As Snape lectured the class on the properties of some of the ingredients they had added while waiting for their potions to finish brewing, he noticed Potter becoming more agitated by the second. When the potions were finished, Snape ordered his students to drink a sip of their brew. Trembling hands were raised as everyone drank, everyone but Potter. Snape quickly swept over to him. "Potter! I told you to drink!" he hissed. The brat's eyes were wide. "But-!" Snape scooped up a rather large gulp of the potion in a glass beaker and thrust it into the boy's hands. "Drink, Potter!" he commanded. Potter's eyes narrowed in determination and he drank despite his trembling hand. Snape made sure the boy finished it all. He expected Potter to break out before he finished drinking half the potion. When he remained acne free after the last of it was gone, Snape's eyes narrowed. "How badly did you screw this up, Potter?" Potter looked both angry and fearful as he stabbed his finger at the open page in his book. The boy was pointing to a completely different potion. Potter had gotten confused as to which one the class had been working on and switched to a second potion with similar ingredients but with a much different effect. To his horror, Snape realized that with the combination of the two potions, the idiot had probably brewed Phenethylamous, a powerful aphrodisiac. He would have enjoyed keeping Potter in the class to suffer embarrassment due to his condition but it wouldn't be wise to leave him around the girls, especially if Potter had managed to make the potion full strength. "To my office now, Potter!" he snapped. The boy quickly got to his feet and hurried off. Snape noticed a pink colour staining his cheeks as he crossed the room, tripping over his feet. The Slytherins laughed as he left, assuming his flushed face was due to embarrassment. Snape gave the remaining students a foot of homework then made sure the desks were cleaned and all remaining ingredients were carefully stored away. After the class was empty, he headed to his office to prepare Potter the antidote. His lip curled in amusement as he imagined the boy's embarrassment at being seen in such a state by a professor. He would never let Potter live this down. Snape walked in on an unexpected sight. He'd seen the results of many a potion, but never had he seen the effect of this particular potion first hand. He expected Potter to be horny, but not like this. The boy was like a cat in heat; languidly grinding himself against Snape's desk. His long, svelte limbs shook as he pleasured himself against the cold, hard wood, his head thrown back and his eyes tightly closed. Little mewling noises spilled from his lips and his eyelashes fluttered as he did something that made him cry out and grip the desk harder. Snape strode over and grabbed Potter's arm, pulling him back from the desk. "Get a hold of yourself!" Snape snapped, shaking the brat. Potter shivered at the touch and weakly pulled away. His flushed face quickly fixed on the floor, as he leaned back against the desk and hugged his chest. "Don't you dare do that again," Snape ordered sternly. Potter nodded miserably, his face hidden under his unruly black hair. He gripped his biceps so tightly that his knuckles were white. Satisfied that the brat was no longer going to rut against his furniture, Snape left Potter and hurried over to his cauldron to make the antidote. As much as he enjoyed tormenting the boy for the sins of his father, he wasn't about to let the foolish child injure himself. He heard the boy sighing softly behind him, rubbing himself through his robes. Snape found it very distracting as he chopped up a bit of Xocoatl and carefully stirred it into the pot. He had to do something in the meantime about Potter's condition while the antidote was brewing. Perhaps he should cast _Petrificus Totalus_ on him? No, if the boy didn't release there might be damage. As Snape debated this, he heard a crash behind him. He quickly turned around to find Potter curled up on the floor, his glasses broken beneath him and several items which had been on his desk scattered around the boy. Snape hurried over to his student. In addition to concern about what Dumbledore might say if he let Potter become wounded, Snape still had to repay his debt to Lily. He inwardly cursed himself for forcing the boy to drink the potion. What had he been thinking? He should’ve known that the colour was too red to be Criollo… Snape yanked the trembling boy up by his upper arm. "Stand, Potter." He thought it best to take the boy to the infirmary until the antidote was finished brewing. Potter leaned on him stupidly, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth opening and closing as if he were trying to gasp for air. He was covered in sweat and intense heat radiated off from him. Snape tried to put the seemingly boneless boy on his feet, but only managed to get him to slouch on the edge of the desk. Snape started to step away to firecall Madam Pomfrey when the boy fisted Snape's robes and was pulled off balance as he was dragged away from the desk, still clinging to Snape. "You imbecile," Snape hissed, catching Potter and impatiently returning him to the edge of the desk. "Release my robes this instant!" When the brat didn't respond except to breath heavily, Snape sighed and pried Harry's fingers from his robe. He had only just freed himself when Potter suddenly grabbed Snape's upper arms and pulled him closer with surprising strength. Harry's head snapped up and Snape's body went rigid with shock as his student gazed up at him with a face full of lust. Snape stared at Potter's arousal-filled eyes. Since the boy had arrived at Hogwarts, he'd only seen James in Potter's form, but those brilliant eyes were all Lily’s. How many times in his youth had he imagined those same vivid green eyes staring up at him filled with desire as they were now? No. _No._ Harry was not Lily, Harry was a child. Harry was also drugged, and his cloudy eyes showed that he had no idea for whom or for what he was asking. Snape placed his hands over Harry's intending to pull them away, when Harry forcefully pulled Snape closer between his spread legs and began to rub his groin against Snape's crotch. Snape felt his own manhood eagerly twitch in response as Harry threw back his head and cried out in need. There were so many reasons why he shouldn't give in to his growing desire. This was Potter, drugged, a virgin, and a student. None of those arguments diminished Snape's arousal in the slightest; on the contrary, the more he dwelt on the matter, the more they began to have the opposite effect. Snape swallowed hard, glancing over at the cauldron which was still minutes away from an antidote. Harry seemed to be growing increasingly desperate. Apparently, he was too aroused to remember how to masturbate properly. His hips jerked up off the desk as he ineffectually tried to rub himself against Snape. His fingers dug into Snape’s upper arms as he locked his exquisite eyes on Snape's. “I need …." Harry moaned breathlessly. He somehow managed to get a leg around Snape's right hip and he thrust his hips harder, grinding against his Potions professor with a maddening pace. "Oh fuck, I need-” Before he allowed himself time to think about what he was doing, Snape unzipped Harry's trousers and grabbed the boy's wet, rock-hard cock though his y-fronts. When his fingers tightened over the cotton covering the surprisingly thick organ, Harry gave a keening cry, his whole body bending towards Snape as if he were curling up on himself like a woodlouse. Snape was vaguely aware of Harry's fingers painfully clenching his arms as he freed the needy cock from its cotton confines, his hand moving as if on auto pilot. As soon as his fingers closed around the silky shaft Harry came, a loud scream tearing from his throat that sent blood straight to Snape's dick. The release did little to fulfil the boy’s needs and he remained hard, even as his warm fluids leaked down over his potion teacher's fingers. Snape stared at the shimmering egg-white liquid coating his hand, finally aware of what he had done. He started to pull back, but Harry gripped him tightly and thrust his prick up into Snape's frozen fingers. Harry moaned, his green eyes widening with intense pleasure as he fucked himself in his professor’s hand. Snape felt the boy's delicate member slide eagerly through his fingers. Potter was so wet with come and pre-cum that it was as if the boy had used half a tube of lube. “Oh yes…. Oh…” Harry moaned breathlessly in Snape’s ear. It was hard to believe that the naive, surly teenager who smouldered with rage at Snape in the classroom had become this voracious, wanton creature. Snape gripped Harry's engorged cock tighter even as his own strained against its confines. Harry desperately masturbated himself in Snape's hand and closed his eyes tightly as he concentrated on his pleasure. This did not please Snape in the least, he wanted to see Harry's eyes, so he ran his thumb firmly over the sensitive head of the boy's length. Harry's eyes flew open as he orgasmed again with a soundless cry, his seed spurting as Snape's hand pulled up. Snape was amazed at how quickly the boy reacted to his light touches. He knew that the aphrodisiac was mostly responsible for the rapid rates of orgasm rather than his skill, but he couldn’t help but imagine that some of it was due to his touch. Still concentrating on Harry’s face, Snape lifted his come-covered hand and pressed his fingers against Harry's soft lips. The boy's tongue darted out and licked up his own fluid sluttishly, a hungry expression on his face. Snape felt his own arousal twitch eagerly under his robes as the boy sucked on his fingers greedily, making soft sounds of enjoyment deep in his throat. He had convinced himself that he was helping Potter until the antidote was ready, so it didn't take much to convince himself that Potter needed to be stripped in order to be properly aided. He double-checked the spells he always placed around his office to ensure that they couldn’t be over heard or intruded upon. Finally satisfied that they wouldn’t be interrupted, Snape sent the remaining contents of the surface of his desk to the floor as he eagerly pushed the boy's robes up and quickly unbuttoned the shirt beneath it. As soon as the last button popped open, he laid Harry back on the desk, pushing aside his shirt to reveal pert, pink nipples. Snape quickly divested Potter of the rest of his clothing with eargerness. He pulled off the belt, carelessly tossing it to the floor and then yanked down the trousers and y-fronts, removing the shoes with a softly worded spell. Snape paused to examine the object of his growing desire. He knew he would never be able to have such a perfect specimen again unless he paid for it. Harry's body was beautiful, his skin creamy pale and deliciously supple. A layer of sweat covered him completely, making him glisten in the candle light. His young torso was nearly bare except for the dark dusting of hair that began below his navel and thickened as it trailed down to the black nest surrounding his impressive, reddened erection and tight, lightly furred balls. Quidditch had given Potter's lithe form the right amount of muscles and helped to firm him up nicely. If the boy had a flaw, it would be the thinness that made Harry's limbs seem delicate. Somehow for Snape, this fragility made Potter all the more perfect. He knew he was the first to see Harry Potter, the vaunted saviour of the wizarding world, exposed and debauched. Helpless and wanting. The sight of the boy spread out on the desk, his cock hard and dripping with come, aroused in Snape a hunger that he hadn't felt in ages. He didn't think it was possible, but he wanted Potter more than he had ever wanted anything. The boy gazed up at him with a lascivious expression on his face, his eyes still cloudy but eager and his breath quick. Both of their cocks were fully hardened and dripping pre-cum. Snape explored Harry's body with his eyes and then his hands. It was not enough, he wanted to gaze at, touch, and taste every inch of the aroused boy beneath him. He wished he had hours in which to delight in the boy, but he knew Potter's annoying friends would seek after him if the boy did not return soon. Snape let his fingers linger over Potter's firm chest as he brushed over Harry's hard nipples. Snape was rewarded with a loud moan and a hip thrust. He paused to tease the nubs, rolling them between his fingers. He pinched and pulled them to elicit more gasps and moans from his writhing student. He had thought it was fun to torture Potter in class, but it was far more enjoyable to torture him outside. Harry's hands drifted down to stroke himself as Snape teased his nipples until they were swollen and red. Feeling a surge of desire to completely control Potter, Snape quickly pinned the boy's wandering hands to the desk and bent down to taste a delicate nub. Harry cried out loudly and Snape sucked on the nipple eagerly as Harry thrust up to rub his cock against his professor's robes. The boy's body quivered with arousal and he whimpered softly as Snape licked and sucked each of the nubs in turn before tugging on them with his teeth. Harry came again after one particularly hard tug, splattering his now mostly clear semen between their bodies. Snape was amazed at how much Potter had in him and thought the boy would've been milked dry by now. He gazed down at his soiled robes and remembered his own urgent need as Harry’s arse and cock rubbed back against him. He had not had many opportunities for sex. Most people avoided him because they still thought of him as a Death Eater, while the Death Eaters thought him Dumbledore's lackey. Not wishing to break his cover, he'd done nothing to assuage either assumption. As Snape looked down at Harry, who was panting rapidly and spread out on the table like a delicious feast, he felt the growing desire to fuck the boy senseless. It was dangerous, he knew. If Potter reported it, he didn't have any justifications for what he was now considering. The rest he could pretend was due to a desire to help ease the boy's suffering or make sure Potter was still conscious. He wasn't sure what the penalty would be for fucking the drugged "Boy Who Lived" Snape mused, as he rolled his eyes at Potter's horrific public title, but he wouldn't be surprised if he was sentenced to Azkaban. He released Harry's hands and let his own drift down to tease the boy's quickly stiffening prick as he considered the price and possible excuses that he could use. He cupped Harry's balls in one hand and massaged the soft sack with his fingers as his other hand played with the boy’s cock, fingering and pulling at the foreskin. He felt the length twitch eagerly in his hand as Potter once again began to thrust up into his hand, his eyes screwed shut and meaningless words escaping his lips. Snape let his fingers dance over the head and rolled around it in slow, pressing circles until Harry’s eyes flew open and he loudly cried out his desire as he spread his legs and thrust his hips up off the desk. "A-ah! Please!" Snape's eyes met Harry's lust filled ones and his last defences broke. Whatever the price, he'd pay it a hundred times over just to take him. He flipped Potter onto his stomach and bent him over the edge of the desk. He coated two of his fingers in a mixture of Harry's pre-cum and semen and spread the boy's legs. Snape decided that Potter's arse was definitely the most perfect part of him. As he massaged the boy's cheeks, he admired the two beautiful, pale, smooth globes and the perfect puckered hole. He spread the boy's buttocks with one hand while Harry's hands slid over the desk, trying to find purchase. Snape carefully pushed a come covered finger inside the tiny pink opening. Harry's head flew up and he cried out in pleasure as Snape buried the digit as deep as he could into the small hole. The boy was so hot and tight that Snape almost came as he imagined what it must feel like to have his cock clamped down on in the same way as his finger. He watched hypnotically as a second finger was quickly swallowed up by Harry's greedy hole and it was very difficult for him to restrain himself and remember to move slowly as he carefully stretched the boy open. A third finger joined the rest and by now Harry was thrusting back against him in earnest. Snape removed his fingers and quickly undid his trousers. His manhood twitched in his hand as he pulled it out and rubbed it between Potter's buttocks, eliciting a low groan from the boy. "Nnnn..." "Do you need to be fucked?" Snape growled in Harry's ear. "Ahhhh...." Harry moaned, his body trembling. "Do you want to feel my cock in your arse?" Snape asked without waiting for an answer. "That's what you want isn't it? Feeling my cock fucking you deep, hard and making you scream." Harry made a noise like wail and pushed his arse back against Snape's cock. "That's right, look at you. Shoving your arse back, hungry for my cock. You're begging for it. You want to be fucked," snarled Snape as he forced one of Harry's legs up onto the desk to open him up further. Harry made an unintelligible noise as he pressed his head to the desk and his arse against Snape. " _Accio healing balm_." Snape used a spell to open the jar and hover it in the air as he dipped his fingers into the warm goo and smeared a generous amount on his penis. Once he had completely covered his length, he placed the tip of his cock against the boy's stretched and ready hole. He let out a long, low hiss as he pushed his way past the rim, feeling his cock being sucked inside. Snape moaned softly as more of his cock vanished up Potter's arse. So tight, so hot, it was hard to believe he could fit his full manhood into such a tight space. He wanted to ram his way in, but it would be harder to get away with fucking Potter if he tore him. Instead, he concentrated on the amazing feeling of Harry's virgin arse swallowing his thick cock and with it, a feeling of triumph knowing he was the first to claim the boy in this way. Harry whimpered and clenched around Snape's cock almost painfully tight as his professor forced him open. Snape stroked and mouthed Harry's back and shoulders while whispering meaningless words in order to get the boy to relax so that he could fill Potter completely. When Snape had finally buried himself to the hilt he began to move slowly, almost pulling out completely before pushing more firmly back into the boy's hole. "So, how do you like it Potter?" Snape growled after a particularly hard thrust. "How do you like my cock up your arse, taking you? You should see yourself, bent over my desk and swallowing me up so eagerly. Merlin how you want this!" Snape continued to snarl, followed by even more vicious snaps of his hips as he rammed his hot, swollen cock into the writhing boy. Harry moaned loudly with each inward thrust, each moan an unspoken plea for harder, faster, more. The feeling of power Snape had over Potter, the heat, friction, and the smell of their sweat was making him come undone. He was starting to lose control and as he did, he quickly began to forcefully fuck the boy, making Potter scream out wildly and thrust back against him. Heat surged throughout Snape’s body and his balls tightened as he pounded into the boy as hard as he could, making the heavy wood desk shake. The tip of Harry's cock rubbed roughly against the top of the desk and it wasn't long before he came again with a strangled moan, his body trembling as his arsehole clenched rhythmically around the large cock inside him. Snape pulled out and dragged Harry up onto his feet. The boy leaned back against him heavily, his head lolling while Snape twisted and pulled on his nipples. "It seems you enjoy being fucked, Potter. Do you want me to fuck you dry?" Snape growled into Harry's ear after biting it. He felt the boy shutter at the sound of his name. "P-professor?" Harry gasped weakly as Snape continued to tease him. Snape turned him around and laid him back down on the desk. Glancing over at the antidote, he saw that it had boiled over so he quickly put out the fire. He then turned back to Potter, and observed that while the boy was still under the influence of the potion, he was not as heavily drugged. For a moment, Snape studied the confused expression on Harry's face before he placed his hands under the boy's knees and pushed them up to his chest as he plunged deeply into his arse once more. "AHHHH!" Potter cried out with intense pleasure as he arched his back, his cock trembling. Snape grabbed the boy’s hips and drilled into him with a force that surprised himself. He had never felt this strong, this energetic, this … sensual before. He slid one hand to grip Harry’s dick tightly in his fist as he pounded the boy’s arse and was delighted as Potter once again clenched around him tightly. When the boy's arse clamped down on Snape's cock in a vise-like grip, he couldn't hold back any longer, waves of ecstasy washed over him and he came harder than he had ever come in his life, a loud cry wrenched from his throat as he nearly collapsed on his student. He managed to catch himself and then jerked Potter off so vigorously that the boy came with a force to rival his own. Soundless in his fierce orgasm, Harry's body shook so violently that Snape had to press the boy firmly against the desk for fear he would hurt himself. He gasped for breath as Potter passed out from the strength of his release, his cock finally softening in his professor’s hand. Snape let go of the now limp organ and carefully pulled out his own spent manhood. He staggered back to a chair where he tried to catch his breath. He had fucked a teenager into passing out. He knew that the aphrodisiac had helped, but he couldn’t stop from feeling a bit of pride. “ _Accio glass of water_.” A water glass on a nearby table flew to him and he drank it quickly as he waited for his heart to stop feeling as though it was about to burst from his chest. After Snape had calmed, he cleaned himself off, tucked his quiescent organ back in his clothes and straightened his garments. He then approached Harry who was sprawled out on his desk like some sort of obscene offering, come dripping from his hole and down his thighs onto the desk. Using magic, Snape quickly cleaned the boy up, making sure to heal the minor bruises and scrapes Potter had acquired and then redressed him carefully, casting cleaning spells as he did so to remove the scent of sex and sweat from both their bodies. “ _Oculus reparo_.” He placed the now-fixed glasses on Harry’s nose and carried him over to his chair. He arranged the boy as if he had just fallen asleep and Summoned a sobering potion to himself. He carefully poured it into Harry's slack mouth, massaging his throat to force him to swallow. There would be no trace of the aphrodisiac in a few minutes and Snape would just tell anyone who asked, including Potter, that the boy had drank a mild sedative with hallucinogenic properties. Snape smirked to himself. If any memory remained of what he had just done, he would have plenty of entertainment for the rest of Potter’s schooling. Of course if Potter didn't remember, it was no great loss. He knew that he was the first to take "The Great Harry Potter", one of the wizarding world's most desirable young men. Him, the hated Potion's Master, the greasy-haired git, had taken the boy's virginity here, bent over his desk. It was worth it, just having that memory for himself. After making sure his office was in order and the remains of the antidote had been banished, he prepared to firecall Madam Pomfrey. He was confident he'd be able to persuade her from examining Potter any further until the aphrodisiac had run its course. He once again studied the boy who had previously been the bane of his existence. Yes, the remaining years of Potter's schooling should be quite enjoyable indeed. [[Please review!]] 


End file.
